Hot
by foranotherworld
Summary: BP Kitty!Kurt is going into heat. The problem? Adam has never been around him during his heat before.


Kurt wakes to the incredible feeling of his ears being stroked. "Mmmmmm," he moans, pressing his face against the warm chest of whoever is holding him close. He freezes, realizing that he's in a bed with someone and they're touching him. His eyes pop open and he sees Adam there, face warm and open like always.

"Hello, gorgeous," he says, his voice low and deep in a way that makes Kurt shiver.

"Mmm, hi," Kurt mumbles, eyes sliding shut again as he relaxes and moves in a little , getting closer to Adam's warmth.

Kurt's body shakes as Adam chuckles against him. "You really like getting your ears scratched, don't you? Your tail is swishing and everything."

Kurt blushes to realize that his tail is indeed moving and that he's pressed up even closer against Adam now. "You do it so goooooood," he mumbled quietly. "I usually don't let people touch but...I like this..." Most people aren't Adam-most people treat him like a freak. It's a million times better being a hybrid in a liberal place like New York City, but it's still not perfect.

Adam's other hand slides up and down his back and Kurt feels like he's in heaven. Normally he gets embarrassed when he does particularly cat-like things, but Adam has more than earned the purrs that are rumbling out of Kurt's chest. When Adam pulls Kurt flush against him and kisses Kurt's lips softly, Kurt yields to him quickly, lips parting and waiting for the now familiar slide of Adam's tongue along his bottom lip. Adam doesn't disappoint.

They've been at this casually for a few weeks, going on simple dates, practicing together, taking naps after class that always end up with them kissing hungrily and feeling each other through their clothes. But it's different now-either Kurt has to leave in the next five minutes or things are about to take a great big leap forward. For the first time since they've met, Kurt's going into heat. He puts a hand on Adam's chest, groaning when Adam sucks Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth before pulling away.

"What's wrong? Is it too much?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Adam...I...I'm..." he blushes and looks away from Adam's kindly gaze.

"Hey, none of that," Adam murmurs, gently turning Kurt's face back to his. "Don't be scared to tell me anything. And you know you don't have to explain not wanting to do more, if that's what this is about."

Kurt takes a deep breath, deciding to just be blunt about it. "I'm...in heat. So we either need to stop or..."

"Or what, Kurt?" Adam's voice is dangerously low as he leans in and licks along the shell of Kurt's ear, his hot breath ghosting around the shell as he continues. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Do you want me to slide my fingers down into your pants, rub you until you come?"

Kurt mewls desperately. "Y-yes. Please, _please," _he whispers.

"God," Adam breathes as he sits up to take off his shirt. "I've been thinking about this for so long."

Kurt blushes furiously, even as he starts to peel his shirt and tank over his head, his fingers trailing down to the waistband of his yoga pants.

"What have I told you about that?" Adam chastises as he knocks Kurt's hand away. "You're so fucking sexy, and it's no surprise that people notice it. You understand me?"

Kurt nods, then bites his lip. "Please...I need...I'm so hot, I want to take my pants off, I just need you to _touch," _he whispers, feeling his pussy getting wet as Adam settles warm and deliciously heavy over him.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Adam says gently, kissing up Kurt's neck and back up to his lips.

Kurt gasps in surprise when he feels Adam's hands sliding up to play with his nipples and arches his chest up, searching for more.

"Please, _please," _Kurt begs. "I'm so wet, I _need_..."

"Shhh, it's okay baby, I know what you need." Adam sits back and helps Kurt wriggle out of his pants. "_Fuck. _Kurt...you never told me you wore panties..."

"They fit better under my jeans. And they...feel good and..." he trails off self-consciously.

Adam traces his fingers over the cream colored lace trim of the baby blue boy shorts. "And they're fucking _hot," _he growls.

Instead of blushing, or turning away, Kurt says, "Oh are they?"

Adam's eyes burn through him as he slides his fingers down Kurt's chest and over his stomach. Kurt arches up into the light touches, biting his lip when Adam traces the tip of just one finger back and forth across the band of the panties, lingering on the tiny bow in the middle.

"God you're gorgeous," Adam breathes as he slowly and carefully walks his fingers lower, his eyes asking for permission as he cups Kurt's vulva through the fabric and starts to gently press forward, massaging Kurt through the fabric. It's _wonderful_-Kurt shamelessly pushes his hips up as he keeps his eyes trained on Adam's face.

"You really think so, don't you?" Kurt asks, absorbing the glowing want radiating from Adam's eyes.

"Hmmm?" Adam asks, clearly distracted by the wetness seeping through the fabric and starting to dampen his fingers.

"That I'm gorgeous. That this is...hot."

Adam laughs a little. "Considering that my cock is about to burn a hole through my pants...yeah, yeah I think this," he pushes against Kurt's flesh a little harder for emphasis, "and you, are smokin' hot."

Kurt smiles, but it fades away into a moan when Adam's fingers brush over his clit just so. "Please, can they come off now? _Please?" _Kurt can feel the fever rising higher in him and this slow teasing pace is driving him mad already. The panties are off and discarded off the bed in what seems like moments and Adam surges forward to kiss Kurt once more.

Kurt's arms wrap around his lover's neck, pulling him closer and spreading his legs to make room for him. "Take your clothes off?" Kurt begs, his voice soft.

Adam groans. "Kurt...why do you do these things to me? I want to take this slow and make it special. You make me want to just..."

For the first time that Kurt can recall since they've met, Adam is a little shy about something. Kurt can't deny that he's extremely curious as to why. "You want to do what with me? Tell me-I'm not as innocent and inexperienced as I seem. I've done a few..._things _that weren't so vanilla," Kurt admits, unable to stop the blush that creeps across his cheeks when flashes of memories involving ties and chocolate syrup flit briefly across his mind.

"You are gonna _have _to tell me about those things later," Adam breathes. "But...for now...what I was trying to say is that it's all I can do right now not to rip off my clothes and fuck you into the mattress until you scream."

Kurt isn't even ashamed of how loud he moans. "_Please, _I want...oh God, _please _do that. It's just what I need," he says honestly. The first time he'd gone into heat had been...awful. Of course, it was then that he discovered the joy of masturbation, but it had only made the hot fever bearable enough so that he could go through his daily activities. When he'd met Blaine and they'd started having sex, he'd realized that nothing calmed him more when he was in heat than when Blaine got a little rougher with and fucked him extra hard. And that's what he needed right now. "Need you to," he breathes, "Need you to take me and fuck me _hard," _he purrs, pussy getting even wetter at the thought of Adam's cock sliding in and out of him at a brutal pace.

"_Fuck," _Adam growls, removing his sweats and underwear kneeling between Kurt's spread legs. "I know I said I wanted to take it slow, but...now I_really _don't want to. I want to give you what you want." Adam leans down, resting his weight on his elbows and sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth. "I want to fuck you _hard," _he whispers.

Kurt moans and spreads his legs, knees wrapping around Adam's waist as he feels Adam's cock hard and heavy pressing between them.

"Fuck, I want, I wanna just..." Adam moans, grabbing his dick with one hand and rubbing it between Kurt's soaking wet lips.

Kurt sighs happily, knowing that even though it might be slightly painful, he would take Adam just like that, let Adam work his cock inside of him bit by bit until finally he gave way. Adam is sweeter than that, though, in spite of how much both of them are literally panting for it. His fingers slide slick down over Kurt's clit and he slides one, then two inside of Kurt, stretching him until Kurt's fingers are clamping down on Adam's shoulders and his hips are moving wildly on the bed. "Fuck, just do it, _please," _he begs. "Need you in me, _fuck me." _

"God, god, _okay," _Adam agrees, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up and pushing forward quickly. They both gasp as Adam's cock breaks through, Kurt's pussy tightening around Adam as the fever rises higher within him.

"Don't stop," Kurt gasps, wiggling his hips and trying to get more of Adam's cock in him _now. _

"I don't want to hurt-"

Kurt _glares _at him and Adam stops speaking. "You're not going to break me. I literally need you to fuck me." Adam presses in, but he's still too slow for Kurt's taste. "Turn over," he hisses.

"Mmm, what?" Adam mumbles as he slips in a little further.

Kurt pushes Adam away until his cock slides out and presses his back into the bed.

"Kurt? What-_oh FUCK!" _Adam's question melts into a shout as Kurt climbs on top of him, lines their bodies up and slams himself on to Adam's cock. Kurt's chest begins to rumble as he kneads his hands into Adam's chest and slams himself down over and over again. It doesn't take much for him to give a little squeal as he comes hard around Adam's thick, pulsing cock. He tightens his thighs reflexively when he feels Adam trying to pull away.

"No, stayyy," Kurt slurs, laying his head against Adam's neck and lapping lightly at the skin. "I can go again. Do you want to be on top this time?" His tail swishes against Adam's thighs as he lays there, content to just _be _for a moment, even though his body still needs more.

Adam answers by rolling them over and rutting into Kurt's body , so fast and deep it forces little gasps out of Kurt's mouth. "Is this what you wanted?" Adam breathes, nipping at Kurt's left earlobe.

"Yes, yes you're gonna make me come again!" Kurt wails, digging his nails into Adam's shoulders and bucking his hips up to meet Adam's strong thrusts. The feel of Adam pulsing deep inside of him as come paints his insides _almost _gets Kurt there, and he whines impatiently as Adam stops moving and rolls off of him, breathing hard as he tries to recover. Kurt slips a hand down to his now sopping wet pussy, gathering the come starting to seep out of his hole onto his fingers and rubbing at his clit.

Adam, still breathing heavily, slides down the bed and bats Kurt's hand away. "Let me take care of you, baby."

Kurt shimmies up onto his elbows, curious as to what Adam is going to do, a thrill running through him when Adam crawls between his legs and spreads them wide, head dipping down to lick at the mixture of their juices still dripping out of Kurt's hole. "Oh my _god!" _Kurt cries out, as much in shock as pleasure-Blaine had never _ever _done this before. It wouldn't have even occurred to either of them, but Kurt's damn sure glad Adam thought of it. Kurt's thighs spasm as he tries to close them around Adam's shoulders, but his lover's tight grip keeps him spread wide-the display of strength and resulting vulnerability leave Kurt breathless and even more desperate to come. If he can't trap Adam where he wants him most with his legs, Kurt can at least fall back onto the bed and fist his hands in Adam's blonde locks as the other boy's tongue moves eagerly between his legs, driving Kurt closer and closer to the edge. He just needs a little more, something extra to get him all the way there. Adam seems to sense this from his desperate whines, and slides two fingers into him, curling them upwards and pressing insistently at Kurt's G-spot. Kurt tries to scream as he comes, but he's so overwhelmed that his mouth just hangs open as his entire body shakes and spasms with the force of what he knows will be his last orgasm for now. Adam keeps licking him through it, tongue moving slower as Kurt starts to come down, and finally Kurt shivers with over sensitivity, pushing lightly at Adam's head.

Adam takes a few more licks that make Kurt groan as his body sparks on the edge of too much, but kisses his way back up Kurt's torso, wrapping his arms around Kurt's still trembling body and holding him close. Kurt nuzzles into Adam's neck, not even bothered but the quiet purr in his chest and the way his tail is swishing back and forth slowly across the sheets.

"So," Adam says after a while. "This heat thing...how long does it last?"

Kurt giggles. "Days. Do you think you can handle it?"

Adam grins down at him. "Most definitely. I've got a million things I want to do to you."

Kurt just snuggles further into him, smiling when Adam draws the mostly unsoiled comforter over them when it starts to get cold in the room. He drifts off into sleep quickly even though they'd just woken up from a nap. After all, they're both going to need all the rest they can get if they're going to survive the next few days.


End file.
